


Rule 34

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cybersex, Fetish, Food Kink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jason likes to take the night off and have hot kinky Cyber sex with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 34

Rule 34

Gotham isn’t a soft town. Despite her sharp and sleek lines, roaring night life and glittering lights she was vicious; ripping apart the weak, the frail and using the blood to wash her streets. She is also high maintenance, needing more than one strong hand to keep her straight but Gotham had several of those and Jason is sure he wouldn’t be missed. 

He is fresh out of the shower, towel hanging low on his hips as he sits on the couch and pops opens the laptop his lover gave him. The same laptop that has seen more cybersex than most laptops would ever see. He checks the time and brings up his skype account, the internet another gift from his lover, free and completely stable. He really loves his babe.

The Raven finds his babe is online and starts up a video call, when the screen clicks in a smaller raven haired boy is on the other side. He is slender and gangly with a small almost shy smile on his face. His eyes are covered by a domino mask and in front of him sit a loaf of bread and a bread knife. Jason’s cock twitches under his towel.

“Ah babe you look so sexy tonight.” Tim blushes on screen. “I can’t wait for the show,” Jason chuckles, watching as slender fingers grip the knife handle. He feels himself salivating as Tim begins cutting through the bread with slow loving movements, a light smile on his face.

Jason groans and sits up. Yea, he has a thing with bread. He loved when he was alive and after he came back from the dead he found out his fetish for it. Just thinking about bread had him popping a partial erection.

Tim is half through cutting the first slice when he notices something shiny and yellow poking out of the bread. Cheese. It’s cheese. His breath hitches. “God baby you know me so well.”

“It’s my job.” Tim’s laugh filters through the microphone as he continued cutting off the slice. He lays it on a plate at the side and carefully wraps up the rest of the bread. Jason is sad to see it go but knows he’s going to get a good show soon enough.

While Tim puts the rest of the bread away Jason undoes his the knot in his towel, getting ready for the main event. He pulls his cock out, messaging the head with his thumb as he takes in the sight of Tim’s ass shaking in the camera. 

When Tim comes back he’s blushing a little despite the frequency of their Cybersex adventures. He still hasn’t gotten over Jason’s weird fetishes. “Ready?”

“You know it.”

Tim smiles and runs a finger along the edge of the bread and licks his lips, eyes leveling to look Jason head on. When he finishes circling the slice he picks it up and rubs it against his lips. He gasps and Jason leans forwards, hand running up and down his shaft.

Jason licks his lips as Tim takes a bite of the slice, his cock twitches in his palm and he leans back so he could spread his legs wider. His gasp aligns with Tim’s moan and he watches as Tim runs his right hand down his chest, ghosting over hard pink nipples and over a spot on his stomach that Jason knows is supersensitive to touch.

Tim’s hips thrust forward and he rubbed at the spot, whining as his hand dips lower. “Jay…”

He bites into the bread, pulling the cheesy center out in strings. Jason groans out and realises that if he doesn’t slow his pace down he’d be coming early. Jason grunts and works his jaw. He wants to taste that bread, pull it right out of Tim’s mouth and eat it with him as they mutually jerk each other off.

He thrust into his hand as his focus returned to the video. Tim’s hand had reached his cock and the piece of bread he’s eating is almost done. Jason’s stomach coils with heat as his hips piston further up and finally comes when Tim rubs the head of his cock and swallows a piece of bread, Adam apple bobbing as the bread makes its way down his throat.

Jason lies back, panting hard as he tries to catch his breath. He watches as Tim finishes up. He twists the knob if his head and stroking down the underside of his cock with his free hand. His gasps fill Jason’s modest apartment making Jason’s cock twitch and try to stand to attention. 

Tim moves back, leaning against the counter as he hooks one leg up and moves his hand back to finger his cleft. He whimpers as he works a finger into his anus, hips working harder to bring him closer to orgasm.

Jason is partial erect now. Eyes taking in the flash of Tim’s hand moving up his cock up, to his harden pink nipples and finally to his rosy pink cheeks. Jason is hard again and Tim is close to coming. He could tell from the desperate thrusts of his hips and the whimpers and gasps that fall from his lips. He squeezes his cock and watches with full satisfaction as Tim orgasm racks his body.


End file.
